Are you sure that's her?
by ilovemyjasperbaby
Summary: Edward dropped the bomb on Bella on leaivng in New Moon. He doesn't come back, but now 2 years later Bella is a successful woman. What happens when they see her and she looks completetly different? She doesn't take Edward back but falls for Jasper!LEMONS!
1. Coffee spillage and Chanel?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters except for the "Fashion Weekly" Magazine staff

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters except for the "Fashion Weekly" Magazine staff and some others. Another Jasper/Bella fan fic. OOC!! READ AND REVIEW!! and if u don't like the pairings then simply don't read. Thank you! **

**Bella's point of view: **

**Flashback**

"I don't love you anymore. We are leaving Bella." He softly spoke as the tears came down my cheeks as soon as those words spilled out of his beautiful mouth.

"That's not true…is it?" I spoke with my face glued to the carpet as the tears dropped one by one on it.

"Goodbye my Bella." He spoke in a lightly angelic tone making all of it that much harder to believe.

He ran his hand down my cheek and he barely touched his lips to my forehead, but before I could even cherish that moment he was gone.

**End of flashback **

**Bella's point of view: **

"Bella!? Bella!?" Jasmine, my secretary, yelled my name. I had, again, spaced out during a meeting at the office. This had been happening for the past 2 years.

"Uh yeah sorry." I recovered from my daze and quickly went back to meeting mode. "Ok so everybody this week's issue is going to be all about the Academy Awards, I'm going to need Jason to cover the event, and Carol please call Jaslene from ANTM and tell her we want to do a 6 page spread for the upcoming issue." I spoke quickly, but clearly. My wish was their command and this was how it was everyday.

I am Isabella Marie Swan. I live in Manhattan, New York, I'm 20 years old and I am the editor and chief, as well as the creator, of "Fashion Weekly" magazine. Here in New York I was someone and everyone knew me…as Bella Marie.

You are probably wondering fashion? Yes well, after Edward left me I came here in search of a new life, but instead I ended up discovering the largest fashion magazine in America.

To be honest, after that day I never felt the same about Edward as before. As if all that love had been erased when he left that day, so that's why I had started to try dating, but as usual I was unsuccessful. I had the young hott celebrities at my feet, but no one seemed to catch my love and I knew no one could every again. Even though I didn't feel the same about Edward, I knew that if I saw him I wouldn't be able to hold back. He was still my weakness.

**Edward's point of view: **

Two whole years and still looking. Where was she? Where hadn't I looked?

Every place I looked there was a dead end. Alice was also no help either, since she hadn't had a single vision of Bella for 2 years now, which struck me to be very odd.

"Edward! Can you please come here?!" Alice's voice interrupted my deep thought, so I made my way to her room.

"Yes Alice what is wrong?" I walked into her room to see her packing a bag. "Uh Alice why are you packing?"

Jasper answered before she could speak. "She has decided where she wants to spend her birthday with us, so I think u should go pack."

Jasper had changed dramatically in the past two years, since his incident with Bella where he had almost punctured her arm with his teeth and cravings. Now he was really controlled and even had survived with a girl bleeding with a small cut on her finger at school. He had also softened but and really had opened up to others. He also had started talking to everyone more often. His relationship with Alice had also ended which also changed him a lot as well.

I groaned at what Alice had might have planned, when Rose jumped into the room followed by Emmett with a huge smile across her face.

"Whoa baby! New York City here we come! We are gonna shop till we DROP!" She danced in place to "Low" that was playing in Alice's room.

Jasper and Emmett smiled as I listened to their thoughts I realized why they were smiling.

_New York's got the best clubs. So Rose baby lets dance. – Emmett _

_No Carlisle and Esme to stop you from doing stuff. YEAH! – Jasper _

Sickos. I didn't even want to know what they meant by that.

I thumped my hand over my forehead. Great. New York City, the largest place to shop. Oh this was going to be amazing. UGH! (can you tell I'm being sarcastic?)

"Edward! Stay out of my head!!" Jasper and Emmett yelled at once.

I dragged myself out of the room from their little party and went to pack.

Well I never looked in New York for Bella, but I knew she wouldn't be there.

Well I would give it a shot, so prepared myself to search another place for my angel.

**Bella's point of view: **

I stretched and yawned as I climbed out of my black Egyptian silk bed and made my way to my huge bathroom in my loft. **(AN: in my profile)**

It was a beautiful open place that was very urban and its closet was big enough to occupy all the clothing I was given from designers for FREE.

There was also a spacey kitchen and a welcoming big living room loaded with a large plasma TV and home theater system.

I slipped on my True Religion dark wash skinny jeans with an Armani white cotton halter topped with a Bebe black pin striped short vest and I slipped on my black Christian Louboutin pumps.

I moussed my curled hair which was now a very dark brown hair I had colored. I put on my light brown shimmer eye shadow and a little bit of eye liner and mascara given to me by MAC.

I got one last look at my unrecognizable self in the mirror and smiled. "Happy birthday Alice." I slowly whispered into the mirror and grabbed my Chanel hobo bag and made my way out the door as my driver stood outside the building waiting with the door open.

I sat in the car and headed to the nearest Starbucks since I was about to drop to the floor into a deep sleep.

My driver, Thomas, opened the door to let me out and I walked into a very busy Times Square as well as a very busy Starbucks.

As I stood in line the women in the front who was about to give her order tilted her head and looked back here screaming. "Oh my gosh! You are Bella Marie the woman who writes "Fashion Weekly!" Why are you standing back there come here!"

I flushed a crimson red since there was a crowd of people staring right at me.

Even though this happened a lot, I still hadn't adjusted to it.

I went up to the front and got my coffee and ran out of Starbucks, but being the clumsy me I rammed into someone, spilling the hot coffee all over my shirt which happened to be white from the top.

I yelped in pain. "Shit! Thomas please help me." Thomas was at my side in record time with paper towels that he politely handed to me.

I looked up to see a blonde handsome guy standing in front of me with his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

I gasped loudly at what I was looking at.

The remains of my coffee, my purse, my keys, my phone, and my PDA fell out of my hands and on to the busy street.

"Jasper??" My mouth fell open to see him in New York City. "Wha-what are you um doing here?"

He looked great, as in beyond great. His long blonde hair was messy from the wind. Surprisingly he didn't look scary to me, but he looked beautiful, perhaps even more than Edward.

"Oh my….Bella?" He laughed making me glare at him. "New clothes?" He touched the collar of my shirt as a chuckle escaped from his mouth.

He was kinder and his eyes were sincere, which made a smile curve at the end of my lips.

I swear I was now ogling and it was with Jasper. EDWARD'S BROTHER!

"My question is what are you doing here Bella?" He took me out of my ogling. "New York and in heels? I mean the last time I saw you, you couldn't even walk barefoot without falling." Now he was bursting with laughter.

I punched his arm laughing and told him about my position at "Fashion Weekly" and he stared at me in utter shock.

**Alice's point of view: **

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and I roamed the streets of Times Square while Jasper went to go look for something in particular.

Jasper and I had split the year earlier due to the both of us not feeling the same emotion of love that Bella and Edward once had, but our friendship was amazingly deep.

I pointed out things that caught my eye instantly as we shopped while the boys carried our large bags. Rose and I were like children in a candy store or souls in heaven.

I stopped at the newsstand to look at some New York fashion magazines with the latest styles.

One caught my eye. "Fashion Weekly." I said to myself and paid the guy and kept on walking, followed by the others.

I opened the first page to see a shocking view.

"OMG! BELLA!?" Everyone stopped and hovered over me to see what I had screamed at and right there on the first page of "Fashion Weekly" was Bella Marie in the position of Editor and Chief. There was a drop dead gorgeous picture of her and she looked so…different.

And that was when I had my first vision of Bella since the past 2 years.

**Edward's point of view: **

MY BELLA!? What am I hearing?

She is here!?

I wanted find her and admit my mistake to her….I love you my Bella.

That was when I was interrupted by a vision of Alice's:

_I'm sorry Edward, but I love someone else….more than you…. _

It was a short vision, but it was enough for it to cringe into my skin as if it were a venomous tattoo.

My Bella….she looked so beautiful in the vision, but a single tear hadn't dropped out of her amazing eyes, but she looked as if she meant it.

I sighed and kept walking to show nothing had happened, but Alice was looking me square in the eyes.

If only there was someone to tell.

My thoughts were interrupted suddenly.

"Hey guys." Jasper had made his way back to us and it seemed to be that he had found the particular thing he went to look for.

**AHHH!! lol READ AND REVIEW!! HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!! **

**if you don't review I can't write more chapters!! **

**lots of love!**

**ilovemyjasperbaby :D **


	2. Sexy Jasper and Hungry Jasper

HERE IT IS CHAPTER TWO

**HERE IT IS CHAPTER TWO!! Sorry I have been SOOOO busy! **

**but its here YAY! hehe enjoy….remember PLEASE Review!! AND THIS "BIRTHDAY" OF ALICE'S IS WHEN SHE WAS TURNED!**

_**Recap: **_

"_**Hey guys." Jasper had made his way back to us and it seemed to be that he had found the particular thing he went to look for. **_

**Bella's point of view: **

Jasper and I roamed the busy streets of Manhattan as I told him how I had been where I was. I had called the office and had gotten my trusted assistant to cover for me. I mean our weekly issue was done.

"So wow Bella how in the world did YOU get into the fashion industry." I glared at him and he continued to laugh. This was when I punched his arm.

Jasper and I had gotten the chance to get close before he had tried to take a bite at me, but we hadn't discussed the incident yet.

"Ok Jasper, first of all HOW MEAN! I got into the fashion industry just like the others did and that is by hard work." He chuckled again, but when I glared at him he zipped his lips and threw the key away, making me laugh this time.

"So it all starts with me coming to New York in search of a job. Where hadn't I looked? I mean I looked in even diners, and that was when found a job getting coffee and running errands for Katie Aaron, the editor- in- chief of Vogue." **(A/N: She's not the real editor- in- chief; the real one is Anna Wintour.) **

Jasper raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything as we walked around.

"Well one night Katie really messed up, I mean really messed up. Ok so she was supposed to get a dress designed for the Vogue model for the Paris banquet. Well guess what happened? She totally forgot about it and called me for help."

I paused a minute to look at Jasper, and he staring at me at this time….smiling. I turned into the Chanel store.

"Hey Lauren had some coffee spillage can you help please." I spoke to the woman at the counter.

"Of course Bella you know I always have something for you." And she took off to look for a one of a kind in the back.

I went back to talking. "I ran back to my apartment and found the dress Alice had gotten me before you all left. I ripped the sleeve off and cut up some of the bottoms and took the next flight to Paris."

"And that's what got you all the way here?! Wow I should get Alice to rip some of her dresses. I mean she always wanted to be in the fashion industry." I stared at him intently. He was beautiful; beyond beautiful.

"Well enough about me what are you doing here?"

That was when Lauren came back holding gray point toe ankle boots, tights, and a thigh high collared dress. I pulled out my card, but she motioned me no. "Don't worry about it. You know as always, anything you want here is yours."

I quickly changed and as I came out Jasper stared at what he saw and when I looked in the mirror I was shocked. The outfit was my perfect size and it looked amazing on me.

Jasper and I walked out of the Chanel store and headed towards Times Square.

"So Back to where we were….What are you doing here?" I asked him again.

"Well as you know its Alice's birthday, so she wanted to come on a shopping spree here. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and I came here today to shop and stay here for 3 days. I just happened to bump into you."

We walked for about 2 more minutes in silence, but Jasper broke the silence and he wasn't talking to me. "Hey guys."

I heard gasps in front of me. I looked up to see who it was and I was merely shocked. OMC!

"Bella?!" Alice was the first one to speak. "OMC! BELLA!"

"Wow your hott!" Emmett's eyes were wide making me burst out in laughter while Rosalie smacked him the head. **(A/N: I love Emmett! lol…!)**

"Thanks Emmett so are you….hehe." Rosalie actually smiled and was the first one to hug me.

"Wow you look amazing!" She looked down at my feet. "And in heels…wait are those Chanel?" When I nodded, she jumped. "I am SO borrowing those!"

They all admired me and looked at my nails, hair, clothes, skin, and the rest of me.

In the back standing in complete silence was Edward Cullen.

I stopped chattering and narrowed my eyes with disgust, looking straight at him. Everyone was quiet as I looked him straight in the eye, as he stood there in what looked like guilt.

I tear slipped down my cheek, and then followed by another. Then they started coming like rain and didn't stop.

What was I doing?! I was prepared for this. I had been preparing for almost 2 years for this! OMC what am I doing!?

"Bella…." He whispered my name softly as he used to. I couldn't let him do this to me again. I didn't love him anymore, and I knew this for sure. Then why was I crying? That was when the night he had left my flashed into my head.

The tears came down even more, but no one dared to move as I still kept my disgusted eyes on Edward.

"No….I won't let you torture me anymore…" My voice was shaky and I ran past him away from them all.

I knew someone was running behind, but I kept running away. I wasn't running away from who was running behind me, but I was running…from myself.

I had promised myself that I would never let Edward get to me, then why now?

I stopped as my feet ached from the heels and now I was in front of my loft building.

I shut my eyes tightly letting the tears fall, and two cold arms wrapped around my waist and hugged me tight. I squeezed tightly onto their shoulders and cried my heart out. "How can I let him get to me….I promised myself…I promised myself, Jasper." He stoked my hair as I cried in his chest.

"Shhh…Bell…don't blame this on yourself. You and I both know what he did and I know…it still haunts you and it haunts the rest of us as well" He picked me up bridal style as I told him my loft number. He set me down on my black lacy sheeted bed and I curled up into a ball. He started walking out, but I whimpered his name.

"Jasper…..you can't leave me…not now…please…….stay." He sighed, but nodded and sat on the bed.

He kept a large distance, but when I looked into his eyes, his arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

He buried his nose in my hair, and I finally fell into a deep sleep.

**Jasper's point of view: **

Her hair smelled so amazing….Wait did I just think that?!

OMC!

She was so beautiful and so full of life, but her seeing Edward like that should never have happened. I mean he ruined it all.

I didn't even think Bella knew about what had happened between me and Alice.

I was deep in thought and that was when I heard Bella's voice. "Mmmmm…Jasper don't leave me…" I check to see if she was awake, but it appeared to me that she was talking in her sleep.

I couldn't help but chuckle…she was too cute.

I slowly whispered in her ear. "I won't leave you Bella….ever."

I felt lust come off of Bella. "Jasper….will you kiss me…"

My eyes got wide and I raised my eyebrows. Had she just said that? I chuckled lightly, making sure not to wake her up. I moved to her couch chair later during the night, keeping my promise.

**Bella's point of view: **

I opened my eyes slowly remembering what had happened the night before and it all hit me.

Edward was here in New York. He made me cry. Jasper was here, and helped me last night.

I looked up to see Jasper sitting in my couch chair across from my bed. He smiled, but it looked like he was about to laugh.

He walked over to me and kissed me cheek lightly. My cheeks burned crimson under his touch, but I couldn't help, but laugh. "What was that for?"

"You asked me to kiss you, so I did." I looked at him confused, but my eyes got wide at what he might have been talking about. "OMC! Jasper was I talking in my sleep?! What did I say?! OMC! OMC!"

He grasped my shoulders booming with laughter. "Relax Bell…all you said was for me to not leave you and then you…sort of asked me to kiss you." My cheeks burned even more at the thought and Jasper looked down on the floor.

"Uhh I need to shower and get to the office." He nodded and I walked towards my bathroom. Once I got in I shut the door and leaned against the door.

Had I really asked Jasper to kiss me in my sleep? Did I even feel that way about Jasper? I mean he had Alice! **(A/N: Bella doesn't know that Jasper and Alice are no longer together.) **

I turned on the hot water and I let it take over my body, calming my every nerve.

I heard Jasper knock on the door lightly. "Hey Bells do you mind if I shower in the other bathroom?"

"Uh Not at all Jasper….there are towels in the guest closet….and there should be a closet full of photo shoot clothes, so you can grab some if you want." I answered to him politely since I had owed him so much.

"Ok thanks Bells." He left after that. OMC! Jasper was showering here…in my house.

I showered quickly, getting all the hairspray out of my hair.

Once I got out, I wrapped my black laced towel around myself and headed towards the mirror. I blow dried my hair and straightened it…curving my bangs in. I applied some light eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and went to my closet.

I picked out a gray Dior pencil skirt and topped it off with a green sweater from Barney's. I slipped on my green Jimmy Choo point toe pumps and grabbed a gray Fendi leather hobo bag and walked out of the bathroom.

My phone vibrated in my hand, so I quickly picked it up, while heading down the stairs to get something to eat. "Jasmine I'm about to leave, don't worry I'm coming, and I'm bringing a friend of mine to please don't have too much thrown on me today. I need you to do some of my work today."

I found Jasper downstairs wearing a pair of dark wash True Religion jeans and a dark blue J. Crew sweater, which accented his pale skin perfectly. "So you raided my male model closet? You know I wouldn't mind if you let me take pictures of you for our next issue." I batted my eyelashes, making him boom with laugher.

There on the counter sat a cup of Starbucks. "Oh Jasper you didn't have to…."

"Hmm…I thought you were going to run late so I picked it up…now let's go before you get even later."

I grabbed my gray pea coat and walked out with Jasper with his arm around my shoulder. He comforted me so much, even though I expected him to be the last person to be this close to me.

We walked out of the loft building to see Thomas waiting there for me with the door open. "Good morning Bella. Where to?"

"Good morning Thomas…just straight to the office today." So we went off to the office, and Jasper looked at the building we had arrived and just stood there.

"Its 32 stories…nice huh?...we are on floor 28…the penthouse office." He started to walk towards the revolving doors and I laughed and followed.

We walked in together and at the building receptionist desk sat Casey, the blonde beauty. She batted her eyes lashes as she spotted Jasper and unbuttoned 2 buttons on her lavender shirt….so last season.

I saw a smile play on Jasper's lips, and walked ahead of him and smirked at Casey. "He's with me." So Casey motioned us in and let us go, but I saw her cheeks turn tomato red, making me laugh.

Once we were in the elevator, Jasper burst into laughter. "You were SO jealous Bella!" I couldn't help but glare at him.

"Me and jealous?...you must be dreaming." The elevator beeped and suddenly stopped, but the door didn't open….and the number read 12….that was odd.

If the elevator was on the floor why didn't it open? I vigorously pressed the door open button, but no luck.

Jasper gasped suddenly….. "Uhhh…Bella? I think we are stuck." I looked into his eyes for the first time since yesterday to see a hint of darkness to them as they turned slightly darker as I breathed out, gasping.

Great I was stuck….stuck in an elevator, but that wasn't the worst part.

I was stuck in an elevator with a possibly hungry and very sexy vampire.

**If you don't review I'm telling you….I CAN'T WRITE!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Sorry it was a bit short...and this is a Jasper/Bella fic...don't forget...and yes they will get together **

**I LOVE YOU LOTS!! **

**ilovemyjasperbaby **


End file.
